NBA FINALS
by penlesswriter
Summary: 98-99. A half-shot advantage in favor of Akatsuki. Two minutes left before the game ends and a champion will be proclaimed.


Hearts fluttered with every screech of shoe spikes on that jam-packed coliseum. Holding emotions while watching the game- a history in the making. A statue of defiance against the inevitable force of losing and the statue of dignity over winning the trophy and ring, everybody have been dreaming since the beginning of the series. One hell of coaches. Ball-hungry players. And a whole bunch of top-of-lungs screaming fans. This is the NBA Finals!

Her gaze heeded from the raging fans of Akatsuki and Konoha, then to the players on the court getting ready for the jumpball. A moment everybody had been looking forward to; but on the contrary, she had been praying to never happen.

Green orbs followed player number 23 of that red and black jersey, as he maneuvered a steal from Konoha's pointguard, Neiji. Running for defense, Naruto guarded the black-haired former team member, only to fail on blocking his jumpshot. Score for Akatsuki. The ball was now on Konoha's most intelligent team captain, Shikamaru. Dribbling, he managed to pass through Akatsuki's center guard, Pein, but failed and almost committed a foul when he was guarded by another impulsive pointguard, Itachi. Motioned to shot for three, the two raised their arms and tried to block his- fake shot. Grinning, he passed the ball to his co-forward positioned member, Kiba. The messy brown haired and sharp eyed player passed the ball to Shino. Freely standing on the three point line, the spiky haired, glass-wearing pointguard managed a three point shot. Score for Konoha.

The game went on. Cheers became louder, worse, cheerers ended up yelling against their rivals. Players emotions heated and offensive fouls, trashtalks, and cursings tripled compared to the previous games. Of course, it was the fourth quarter, the moment of truth.

98-99. A half-shot advantage in favor of Akatsuki. Two minutes left before the game ends and a champion will be proclaimed.

Two point shot from Neiji

100-99

Offensive foul by Naruto.

100-100

Jumpshot shot by Konan.

100-102

One minute. Ball was on Itachi, aiming for another score, dribbling towards their goal. Panting, he halted at the sight of the two poitguards, Shino and Neiji, on his sides. His gaze travelled among his teammates for possible assist. Then he saw a pair of orbs, very much similar to his. Ball passed to Sasuke. Baut before it reached the younger Uchiha's hands, Naruto came blocking and stole the ball. Dribbling towards the other end of the goal, eyes on the only guard around him. Plasma blue eyes met those cold sharingan. No effect. Techniques were strictly sealed and confined on that restricted court. That was the number rule of NBA: Ninja Edition. He aimed for a three point-shot but was immediately blocked by Sasuke. Good thing, Shikamaru fot the rebound though was without delay guarded by Madara. He tircked a lay-up; the rival managed a steal. As he ran towards their goal, he didn't noticed Naruto coming along. Turnover. Naruto went running to the goal, where Sasuke was waiting with an offensive block. It was now or never. Closing his eyes and holding the ball into a tight grip, Naruto went bringing the ball unto the goal ring. Slamdunk. Sasuke fell on the floor.

102-102

Whistle blew. Five seconds remaining. The decision?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Offensive foul committed by Sasuke. Two free throws more for Naruto. Sasuke didn't make an offensive block, but a technical foul. He tried blocking after Naruto laid-up for the dunk.

Gulp. The bad news, Naruto's a big failure when it comes to freethrows.

.

.

.

Sakura blinked. She felt HInata's cold hand on her bare lap.

"Naruto…" the lady muttered. She felt butterflies flipped on her stomach when she saw Sasuke's eyes on them.

Whistle blew. First shot failed.

102-102

Filling her empty lungs, she took a deep breath.

"Goumen Sasuke," she muttered. "I love you, but…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Go Naruto! For the win! HInata will treat you with ramen starting today until the next play-offs! Go Naruto~" she screamed on the top of her lungs, silencing the crowd.

.

.

.

"GO for ramen, Naruto!" Hinata finally stood. The next moment, the whole coliseum was filled with "ramen" cheers. And as if his invisible antenna raised, Naruto held the ball firmly,a imed at the ring, which was at that moment looked like a cup of newly steamed ramen on the blond's eyes.

Whistle blew. Crowds were divided into groups. Orange towels were thrown.

103-102

GAME OVER

A/N: lalala… I hate sour-graping but I still believe Boston's better than Miami. No offense meant, I'm just a big Rondo fan. Nyahaha…. Anyways, apologies for some technical discrepancies, my dad's not a good source of basketball vocabs. Anyhow, I do hope you enjoyed reading.. and.. please leave comments,. Suggestions and the like. In short, please review! Arigatou~

^^.


End file.
